DCC The Data Coordination Component (DCC) will develop data and metadata standards, refine data flow into the exRNA Atlas database; enhance our tools for download, visualization and analysis of exRNA data; and integrate the exRNA Atlas database with other relevant resources. We will also work with the Consortium to expand data standards, as needed, to accommodate new data types. DCC will work with the reference profiling centers to upload all data into the exRNA Atlas database and public repositories, and ensure that the data is available to the wider scientific community by adhering to findable, accessible, interoperable, and reusable (FAIR) sharing principles. We will explore new approaches and tools, such as computational deconvolution, to analyze data generated from the Stage 2 methods development and validation projects. We will also participate in working group activities and with the Scientific Outreach Component, contribute to various workshop and presentation activities.